1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and more particularly to a board game including co-extensive sets of cards in which the object is to amass the greatest number of sales awarded to players who first accumulate a matching set.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Board games have enjoyed a great deal of popularity throughout the years. One form of board game which has been popular is the type in which the object is to accumulate wealth in the form of simulated money or the like. However, most board games rely, for the most part, solely on an element of chance for determining the manner and amount of simulated money acquired by a player of the game.